Older sister of the Zoldyck Family
by InDifferentYuki-chan
Summary: Alice is an hidden sister of the Zoldyck family, she is 6 years older than Killua making her the middle siblings in the family. She holds Musca blood in her, a clan that was perished by an unknown cause, making her now the last of them or so she thinks. Her father so called cheated on his wife in order to bestow the clans legendary voices in his family. But Alice wasn' happy at all


Hey everyone, a hunterxhunter story! wooo! :D Anyways, I do not own this or I would of never be writing this.

Ask questions if needed please.

Plot: Alice is an hidden sister of the Zoldyck family, she is 6 years older than Killua making her the middle siblings in the family. She holds Musca blood in her, a clan that was perished by an unknown cause, making her now the last of them or so she thinks. Her father so called cheated on his wife in order to bestow the clans legendary voices in his family. But Alice wasn't happy at all, she wasnt a full blooded sister to her beloved brother and not only that but her voice was a curse to her. It was so hard controlling her voice as she continued her average day life, she could of done more than a normal Musca making her a prodigy, of course in order to use her voice it took a lot of control and nen. Her soft heart nature was getting in the way of her assassin but of course, being an assassin has its tolls too. Both her blood clashes endlessly, which side will take control of her completely. But Of course, her creepy friend has a say in it, for her to become like him, poor Alice.

* * *

A girl laid there in the dozens of flowers watching the clouds float by, the bright blue sky comforted her as she stared up soon a shift by her was heard making her look over with a bright smile as white hair came into view, "up already?" She smiled as a small boy who was at least 6 years younger than the girl stirred a bit before his gaze met hers. Big blue hues met grey ones with outlining of red on the blue eyes, clearly was crying before he fell asleep. "Nee-san..." the boy whispered and grasp the girl's sleeve before he yawned out loudly.

"Morning." she smiled lightly at the boy before getting up and feeling an eerie presence nearby making her sigh as a man who was leaning against the tree appeared and stared at her with blank, emotionless onyx eyes. "Alice, how many times must I tell you to not influence him, we are assassin's not ordinary people." a voice spoke blankly as the girl smiled brightly at her older dear brother. "I'm just cheering him up, since he deserves it after earning his first real job kill!" she smiled and clapped her hands together making the boy stare before nodding knowing that's the kind of person she is.

"Oh, by the way Alice. Father wants you." He spoke before walking up and staring at the white haired boy, "You have more work to do until you stop being dependent on your sister." The guy started before grabbing the white haired who just gripped onto his sister's sleeve more. "Awe, don't ruin our fun brother~ let me stay a bit longer with him before I go to my mission I was assigned." she smiled happily as the man just nodded before leaving them alone. The girl named Alice turned back at her little brother and hugged him, "Don't let that bully Ill-kun get to you, just because your the heir." She smiled before taking the boys hand to walk off to explore more of the woods surrounding them.

(Alice's pov)

I continued to give a smiling face, of course for one thing is that my hair color was the same as my brothers. For some reason, I could feel the chill boning stare from Illumi following us. With a sigh, I turned my gaze from the endless trees to Killua, who was clinging onto me for his dear life. "Killua lets go make you some chocolate pancakes!" I declared while smiling brightly, Killua looked up with a big smile on his face before rapidly nodding. I giggled at the sight of the cute boy, too bad he will soon be heartless...

We started walking our way to the house, in the end I decided I should give Killua a piggy back ride to make things go faster. It didnt take long for me to get in the house before walking inside, Killua still on my back as I passed by Milluki who was of course older than me by 1 year. I gave a small wave as I made it to the kitchen to make Killua those pancakes, I began to hum on my way there making Killua snuggle his head in my hair as the images of a vast blue sky appeared as the grass swayed from side to side, I walked through it as Killua watched how the land rippled every step taken as if it was water. Before long I stopped as we got to kitchen, I placed Killua down as I started to mix the batter with the right amount of ingredients. Killua, like the lovingly boy he was now, helped me by giving me the chocolate chips as his small little hands carried a handfull for himself.

I giggled lightly as I made Killua chocolate pancakes to celebrate for him killing on his job, but of course it wasnt the only reason why I am making him the pancakes. "Ill-kun told me the details on how you didn't hesitate when you two went out to kill, I'll give you extra chocolate for that !" I quickly turned around and smiled out before going back then flipping the pancake over and view the light brown top that held some other dark patches. "Alice...what are you doing out here? If I remembered you DON'T live here." I heard my mother's sweet annoying voice making me squeeze the metal handled spatula in my hand. I turned around and put a very kind smile, that is unfit for an assassin, and placed that twinkle in my dead eyes to make me seem like a normal person. "Oh mother, how could I forget." I giggled out as she was clearly pissed off at me as Killua frowned at the exchange between us, I gave Killua a smile to reassure him.

"What is with that becoming sight!? I order you to stop this instant Alice!" She screamed and hit me with her fan across the cheek, a metallic fan clearly wasn't as painful as it looked. I shot her another smile as a stare came from grandfather who watched it all. "Alice, Your father wants to see you." He spoke and looked down at me making me pout a bit, "Again? but I went to him 6 hours ago!" I whined and turned around to see Killua giving me a worried look as soon as father was mentioned. I scooped up the last pancake and gave it to him before nodding and walking off to met father once again.

(3rd pov)

Alice was a bright child, a prodigy in fact, but she held one flaw on her. If she had a choice to die or to kill someone, she would die instead. She held a soft heart nature when she was younger, especially when she was never apart of the family. Her mother hated her, her father adored her, and her brothers loved her.

She was an unknown, unpredictable, observing girl.

Only her father knew what she was capable of and that was her voice. Her father cheated or so he says, 'breed' with the last female Musca. Their voice was rare, more valuable than Kurta clan's red eyes. The whole world morphs into a new one with one note of their voice, It was capturing and yet devastating. One single note from them could stop and paralyze a brain or heart forever.

Musca had the potential to be assassins, this is why her father decided to cheat, but of course it was only one time he did. He locked Alice's mother away as he made the bulters and maids raise Alice, of course Alice didnt know who her mother was until she turned 4. After she recieved her daily torture to help her try and have resistance against poisons, electricy, heat, acid and of course pain, she meant her mother who was singing for her father. In an instant she knew who that woman was, she decided to run away from there and back to her small house away from the main one.

She hated her blood. She despised it with all her might. She wanted to be the same as Killua, a full blooded sister to her favorite brother. She was locked away from the word, trained to be an assassin but yet a music prodigy, but her father ran her lifestyle. No matter were she goes, No matter what she does, her father, will drag her back home and make her sing.

She was tired of singing, of using her voice for her father. All because Killua's mom assassinated her mom doesn't mean she had to sing for her father in place of her mother! She gave a sigh as she made it to her father's quarters. "Father, I heard you wanted to see me." She spoke before walking in as her father was seated down while staring up on her. "You know the reason why you came, sing." Her father commanded her as she nodded before entering the room and shutting the door.

**_Your dazzling gaze was very good, was your "I'll support you…" a joke?_**

**_With my heart being spurred, I take a plunge from someone's shoulder._**

She started to sing, as the whole landscape changed into a red sky with black clouds floating by, the vivid purple crescent moon with black liquid dripping down. The grass was blood red, every step created a small ripple across the land, it was breathtaking, the flowers and the trees was stoned while beautiful small lights fell down from the tree's stoned leaves.

**_I was so powerless against such a scene that what I felt wasn't pure._**

**_As the blind eye passed, "Not me," "It's not me."_**

She sang out as he father stared at her with his eyes making a shiver go down her a bit from the unease stare, if her father didn't like her song then he would tell her to change it back at the small house she lived in away from the families mansion and near Mike, her favorite guard dog. She, of course, knew he seek to only guard and nothing else but that didn't stop her for petting his rough fur and taking him bathes. Weekly, and of course Mike grew a bit soft but he still would try to harm her but not as before when he tried to kill her. But of course if her father hated it, the training will start once more but rougher, she wouldnt be surprised if her brother Illumi would stab her repeatedly.

**_Hold it out, choose it, force it._**

**_Decide if it's a bull's eye or if it's way off._**

**_If you love this quality race,_**

**_then for sure, you'll love my world._**

_**With this vivid love, I PLAY THE JOKER**_

_**I'll always deceive you as many times as I want**_

_**Even that smile and those feelings of yours, ah **_

_**With this gun to protect myself with**_

_**My target should have been destined to fall**_

_**It's all right to outstretch a hand**_

_**to this treasure box of a thousand victims.**_

_**Want it? Right now? **_

_**The burning feeling of defeat still lingers as I say "Let's talk…"**_

_**Though no matter how unreasonable, it passes under the pretense of trust.**_

_**Anyone should have already seen such a scene, right?**_

_**But at this late time you meddle with an air that seems to say "read the atmosphere a bit" **_

She sang but soon stopped as the world stood in place before her father let out a sigh as she snapped her fingers and the whole world faded away to white. One blink, then she was once in her father's place, as the door opened, "Dear. Please keep Alice away from Killua's training, she's interrupting him with that disgusting soft hearted nature of hers." She snapped her fan together while Alice could feel the glare from her laser dot eye. Father glanced at his daughter testing her willpower and judging to see if she actually is.

"Alice. Please refrain from interrupting the training sessions." Her father commanded making her nod and slightly bowed a bit in respect of her father's wishes. "Yes father, as you wish." She spoke with dead hollow eyes, where no shine was placed in them as she got up before walking away, "I expect you to finish this song later." He spoke making her nod once more before leaving.

Anger. Hatred. Disgust. It was suppressed down as she walked her way down the hallway, but relief was struck on her face as she did. She was happy that her father didn't say not to shower him with praise and love after he was done. **This made her beyond happy**.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I do NOT own the song, its by Valshe "Play the joker" Comment? :D? I will love you forever and ever and ever... you know what I mean


End file.
